This is Miss Kessler
by Avalon Athena
Summary: Heather calls Sara after Grissom stayed the night at her place. What will be said? GSR. I do not own any of the CSI characters. they belong to CBS.
1. This is miss Kessler

"This is Heather Kessler."

*ring, ring* Sara reached for the phone. Mindlessly she held the phone to her ear. Here in the harbour she could be called. Sara was still writing as she answered: "Hello."

"Hello, am I speaking to Miss Sidle?"

"Yes you are." Sara didn't put her pen down, she kept writing, waiting for the person on the other side to identify him or herself.

"I am Miss Heather Kessler." Heather answered, closely listening to the sounds coming from the other side. She would have loved to see the reaction of the other woman, but she couldn't, so she would have to do with her other senses. Heather was disappointed when she heard no strange sounds, no sudden intake of breath, nothing falling down.

Sara put her pen down. That name made the call interesting. Thinking quickly Sara tried to find the appropriate reply. She would have to be cautious. "Miss Kessler…to what doe I owe the pleasure?"

Nothing in Sara's reply made Heather wonder. It was the perfect reply, saying absolutely nothing. "I have had the pleasure of entertaining Dr. Grissom, the last day and night." Heather lightly emphasized the last word.

Sara felt her heart sink. Grissom had spent the night with Lady Heather Kessler. Sara had considered the possibility, still it did hurt. Trying to push the hurt away for now, Sara tried to remained clearheaded and forced herself to congratulate Lady Heather Kessler: "I wish you both the best."

Heather registered the slight pause that was between her announcement and Sara's reply. She couldn't discern whether her announcement had hurt Sara. 'I wonder if Grissom would have been able to discern her feeling behind her words.' Heather thought before she responded to Sara: "There is no reason for you or anyone to congratulate us. We are just friends. I however do believe Grissom wanted more, but in the end he said he couldn't have sex without love."

Sara's heard lifted. 'See what you still do to my heart Gilbert Grissom, even though I broke it off with you?' Sara thought. She couldn't find an appropriate reply so instead she replied with an unintelligible: "Oh."

Heather couldn't discern anything from that answer. She remained silent for once unsure on how to proceed.

Sara waited patiently for Heather Kessler to say something. She didn't know why Heather had called. After a few moments, when the silence was becoming uncomfortable Sara sighed and asked Heather: "Miss Kessler if you haven't called to inform me of your impeding relationship with Grissom, what then is your reason for calling me?"

Heather heard the slight annoyance and decided to cut to the chase: "I am calling to ask you to come to Las Vegas."

"Why would you ask me to come to Las Vegas?" Sara immediately asked, surprised. She had not anticipated this request.

Heather heard the surprise clearly. She sighed to herself, she would have to talk openly to Sara, otherwise there would be no chance that Sara would consider coming to Las Vegas: "I am asking you this for Grissom."

"For Grissom?" concern was slipping into Sara's voice.

"Yes for Grissom. He came to me to ask me for advice on a case he was working on. Later on when the case was solved I asked him where you were, because he seemed sad. He told me you had broken up with him. We ended up talking about all the things that had happened; Warricks death, you returning and leaving again, your choice to leave CSI." Heather waited a few seconds to allow Sara to react, she didn't. "I told him he had made a choice also, by not going with you. His choice was passive, but it was a choice. He seemed to consider this point."

"He would." Sara muttered, barely audible, but Heather heard it none the less. Sara continued, louder: "How does this tie in with your request? It seems like you have a firm and clear hold on this." Sara didn't know why she had framed the last part in the way she had done, but she did not regret it.

Heather did not respond to this last remark, but did continue with her story to tie it in with her request: "I think Grissom is barely hanging on. He can't continue in this way, I believe hi is aware of this."

"Miss Kessler, please stop beating around the bush and get to your point." Sara was getting impatient.

Heather registered the impatience and quickly said: "I think he is ready to make the decision you already made, but I want you to come an talk to him about this, I think that might help him make the move."

Sara felt her heart and mind relax, now she knew what was happening and it made her happy: "How well do you know Grissom, Heather?"

Heather heard Sara say her name. She said it without malice. "I like to think I know him well, but your question implies I might not know his as well as I believe."

"Miss Kessler, don't be disappointed. I think no one can ever really fully understand Grissom." Sara responded with a light laughter in her voice.

"Do you understand him, Sara?"

"No not fully, but I do know that when Grissom makes a decision he supports it for the full 100%."

"Now look who is beating around the bush? Will you come to Las Vegas and help Grissom?" Heather calmly directed the conversation back to her question.

Sara paused briefly: "No, I will not come to Las Vegas."

"You will not help Grissom?" Heather asked, astonished. She had not expected this answer. When she had called she had been quite sure Sara would come to Las Vegas without hesitation.

"I never said I wouldn't help Grissom, but…"

"You won't come to Las Vegas."

"No. Let me explain." Sara said after she had heard the surprise in the Heather's voice.

'Please.' Heather thought, but she didn't say it and waited for Sara's explanation.

"I am helping Grissom by not coming to Las Vegas. Grissom stand by the decision he makes, but only if he has made the decision by himself. If I would talk to him and persuade him to make a decision he will always wonder what would have happened if he hadn't listened to me. Only when he makes the decision to leave CSI on his own, will he support the decision 100%. When he has made the decision he will act on it. I'm helping Grissom by not coming to Las Vegas." Sara repeated.

Heather remained silent and thought about what Sara had said. She realised that Sara could be right and understood Grissom very good. "I understand Miss Sidle. It seems you know Grissom and love him. I hope he will make his decision before it is too late."

"I am confident he will." Sara softly spoke.

"Thank you for listening to me Miss Sidle." Heather said friendly.

"You are welcome, Miss Kessler. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." The conversation ended on a friendly note. Heather placed the phone in its cradle and was deep in thought. Sara Sidle loved Gilbert Grissom as much as he loved her. Heather was sure they would be able to find each other. Smiling to herself Heather poured another cup of tea.

Miles away Sara closed her cell phone. She and Heather would probably never become great friends, but this phone call had shown Sara that they both cared for Grissom and wanted the best for hi, whatever he might choose. She picked up her pen and finished writing down her observations on a bird species she was observing.

**Author note: so please tell me what you thought of this phone call, I'll be posting a second phone call shortly. In the mean time please review this phone call? Please?**


	2. Can I speak to Miss Sidle?

**Author note: The last chapter in this two piece. I do not own any of the characters of CSI, they belong to CBS.**

"Can I speak to Miss Sidle?"

"You have reached research camp 'Capuchin'; this is Dr. Carlos Montoya speaking."

"Good day Dr. Montoya, according to the information I have received you have a Miss Sara Sidle among your team in camp 'Capuchin'."

"That is correct." Dr. Montoya's eyes drifted to Sara's bunk.

"Could I speak to her?"

Dr. Montoya considered the request: "I am sorry she is currently unavailable. Ca I ask her to return your call?" Carlos did not want to interrupt Sara's reacquaintance with her lover. He had travelled swiftly and had surprised Sara yesterday afternoon. Dr. Grissom was to join the team at camp 'Capuchin'.

"No, can I try again in a couple of hours?"

"Yes, I think she will be available in four hours."

The lady disconnected the connection.

A couple of hours later Sara and Grissom had joined the team during dinner. They were discussing the observations and discoveries the team had done that day. Carlos picked up the phone and listened briefly: "Yes, I remember the call. I'll call her." "Sara there is someone on the phone for you." Sara blinked, wondering who it could be. "Thank you, Carlos." Sara quickly walked to the satellite phone and picked it up: "This is Sara Sidle."

Heather was glad to hear Sara's voice, she had found her: "Good day Miss Sidle, this is Heather Kessler."

Sara tried to veil her surprise and cautiously said: "Miss Kessler to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Heather could hear the caution, but didn't react to it. She was worried and voiced that worry: "I was wondering whether or not you knew that Grissom has left CSI and Las Vegas?"

"Yes I know he has left CSI and Las Vegas." Sara could hear the worry in Heather's voice; she didn't know why Heather was worried.

"Do you know where he is?"

Sara realised why Heather was worried, she didn't know where Grissom was. Grissom hadn't told her. "Why do you wish to know, Heather?"

"He left rather suddenly and no one knows where he is. Most people believe he has gone to find you. Is he with you?"

"Miss Kessler, perhaps he doesn't wish people to find him, but to put your mind at ease: I have spoken to him and he says he is happy."

"That does put my mind at east." Heather paused briefly discussing with herself. In the end she decided to say: "Am I to congratulate you and Grissom and wish you all the best?"

"Yes you are Heather." Grissom had been curious when Carlos had come to take Sara away. He had followed Sara and with a short hand gesture had received permission to listen in on the conversation. Keeping his ear next to Sara's, standing as close to her as he could, he had heard the last comment Heather had made and decided to respond to it. "I have found Sara and I am very happy."

"Heather sighed as she listened to her friend and heard the pride ringing in his voice. "I am glad you found happiness. It appears Miss Sidle that you knew what you were talking about and you do know Grissom very well. Goodbye and "good luck to you both."

"Thank you Miss Kessler." "Thank you Heather, goodbye." Grissom returned the horn to the cradle. "What did she mean about you knowing what you were talking about and knowing me?" he asked Sara. "Oh, she called a couple of weeks ago and we talked." Sara said as she slid her arms around Grissoms neck and felt his arms sliding around her waist. She looked into his eyes. "It is a rather long story and I know a much better way to spend our time." Sara leaned into Grissom's embrace and kissed him. Grissom pressed her closer to him and returned the kiss. After a few moments they broke the kiss and Grissom whispered: "I like your of thinking Mrs. Sidle-Grissom." He then bend and swooped Sara off her feet and marched to their sleeping quarters.

Miles away Heather replaced the horn in its cradle and smiled to herself.

**Author Note: So I hope you have enjoyed this story, please let me know what you think about this story, please review.**


End file.
